Dark Love Secret
by Amaranphine
Summary: Des rencontres, des moments volés... Pourront-ils faire face au monde? A leurs convictions? Leurs promesses? Mais leur connexion est tellement plus forte. Au point de ne pas pouvoir se passer de l'autre. L'amour rend-t'il vraiment plus fort?
1. Chapter 1

**Dark love secret**

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni même l'univers de Naruto.

Correcteur(trice) : Plus personne depuis un très long moment. Si une personne est motivée, je serais heureuse de lui donner de quoi corriger. En attendant, j'espère ne pas trop faire de fautes.

Couple : Itachi x Naruto

Note d'auteur : En lisant une fiction anglaise, j'ai eu une illumination ! J'avais envie d'écrire une nouvelle fiction sur le couple Itanaru. Cette fiction sera dans la même idée que Mad about you que j'ai écrit il y a un moment. Elle sera surement similaire sur certains points mais en plusieurs chapitres. Je vais inclure des musiques aussi.  
Je voulais aussi dire que Naruto risque d'être OOC pour son caractère que je vais m'éloigner de la trame originale pour certaines choses. Pourquoi ? Parce que ça me plait pour cette histoire. Que sinon elle n'aurait pas lieu d'être. Et puis voir des Naruto en pauvre chose sans défense ou même sans réel capacité, ça commence à être lassant.

Je sais que certains attendent la suite de Tatoo qui pour le moment est en pause car je n'ai pas la tête à la continuer. Je n'oublie pas d'écrire Un instant d'amour qui est un Kakashi x Naruto. Elle est aussi en pause car j'écris en parallèle Akai ito version longue et que j'aimerais vraiment terminer tous les chapitres et structures de cette histoire avant de poster.

Je vous rappelle que j'aime écrire pour vous que j'aime les critiques constructives quand quelques choses ne vont pas.

* * *

**Prologue**

Le village caché de la feuille recélait beaucoup de secret, trop de secret. Sauf que un jour où l'autre, tout ces secrets resurgiront de l'enfer où ils étaient cachés. Des choses que le communs des mortels de ne comprendraient pas. Naruto en avait fait les frais à plusieurs reprises sur tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sur tout ce qu'on lui avait menti.  
Kurama, sa filiation avec Jiraya ou même ses parents. Tout ça devait rester en Enfer. Que rien ne lui soit révélé sous peine de trahir le village. Mais le blond avait tout appris, les personnes du village aussi. Et pourtant c'était comme si tout était comme avant…

Un senseï qui ne s'occupait pas de lui correctement, une coéquipière qui le traitait comme un moins que rien, un autre manquant à l'appel pour un noir dessein de vengeance. Il ne comptait que sur l'hokage qui le traitait comme son enfant ou plutôt son petit-fils. Elle avait réussi à ce que son protéger puisse évoluer, elle lui avait passer des tests pour l'aider à monter en grade. Sauf que Naruto avait dépassé toute ses attentes, toutes les espérances qu'elle avait pour lui. Si bien que le blond dut avoir son propre secret que jamais il ne devrait divulguer aux autres. Il faisait partie de l'élite des Anbus. Force, adresse, intelligence, discrétion, il avait toutes les qualités pour être en tête de l'unité des Anbus. La princesse des limaces avait vu en lui qu'il cachait son vrai potentiel, sa vraie nature. Car savoir invoquer le légendaire Gammabunta à l'âge de treize ans et de maitriser le rasengan à l'aide clone en un mois Il fallait être fort physiquement et mentalement.

Naruto était encore l'une des personnes à avoir la vraie volonté du feu, la détermination de vouloir protéger tout le village et ses habitants. Habitants qui ne lui faisaient pas de cadeau, qui le persécutaient pour un fait qui n'était pas le sien. Il n'était juste qu'un réceptacle. Le Jinchuriki aurait pu mal tourner, devenir comme Sasuke. Et partir après avoir laissé le démon détruire tout le village. Non, lui il avait du cœur, il avait fait sa force, il avait montré une facette d'imbécile dont rien ne l'atteignait. Et pourtant, il recherchait la reconnaissance de ses pairs et des habitants de Konoha.

Seule la légendaire pigeonne savait, seule elle avait une confiance absolue en ce jeune homme soi-disant stupide et bon dernier. Il était un génie de combat, sa volonté était plus forte que la peur. Car ce qui tue un combattant était la peur et la folie des grandeur. Le blond était humble, n'étalant jamais son véritable pouvoir, sa force, ni même son intelligence. Car il savait quels seront les répercussions sur sa personne.

L'enfermement…

Naruto lui faisait réellement penser à Jiraya. Ce côté je fais l'imbécile heureux, mais ne me sous-estimé pas sous peine de vous en mordre les doigts. Il ressemblait aussi terriblement à ses parents. Surtout son père… Minato Namikaze. Les yeux particulièrement, ils étaient changeant comme l'océan. Il avait aussi la sagesse d'un homme ayant vécu plusieurs vies, elle pouvait le lire dans ce regard si bleu qui ne montrait jamais la haine.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elle l'avait nommé Anbu et dissolu l'équipe 7, elle lui avait demandé qu'elle nom et masque il aimerait porter. Il lui avait répondu sans hésitation qu'il voulait le masque d'un démon avec pour nom Shinigami… Le dieu de la mort. Il aurait pu choisir quelque chose comme un chat, un lapin ou même un oiseau. Non lui voulait quelque chose pour le différencier et en même temps mettre la peur dans les gens qui l'entourait. Mais aussi pour faire changer les choses. Qu'un Anbu ce n'est pas qu'un nom d'animal ou autre. Il a aussi du sang sur mes mains, sang qui peut-être celui d'innocent comme d'un coupable.

Shinigami… Le dieu qui prend l'âme l'emmenant soit en Enfer soit au Paradis… Ça avait un côté poétique. Et bien-sûr Naruto ne faisait jamais comme tout le monde, bien qu'il avait la tenue traditionnel de l'unité d'élite, il avait passé par-dessus un kimono attaché lâchement de couleur bleu nuit avec pour dessin dans son dos la représentation du dieu de la mort. Oui Naruto avait le sens de l'ironie jusqu'au bout.

Vraiment, elle ne regrettait pas son choix, elle avait eu raison de lui faire confiance, de le monter le plus haut possible en faisant croire à la mort du Jinchuriki de Konoha. Car grace à ça, elle pouvait le protéger, elle pouvait au moins lui montrer qu'elle avait confiance en lui, qu'elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, un homme bon, modeste avec une soif de paix et d'harmonie. Un homme qui voulait un monde meilleur qui lui faisait penser à l'ermite des grenouilles. Oui… Naruto était un homme depuis bien longtemps, il avait grandi vite et bien, sachant comment il devait faire pour ne pas avoir à rendre compte.

Un masque parfait pour être tranquille…


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark love secret**

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni même l'univers de Naruto.

Correcteur(trice) : Plus personnes depuis un très long moment. Si, il y a une bonne âme, moitié et sérieuse. Je serais heureuse de lui passer mes écrits pour les corriger. En attendant, j'espère ne pas faire trop de faute.

Couple : Itachi x Naruto

Note d'auteur :

Réponses aux commentaires :

_**Caliste :**_ Merci pour ton premier commentaire sur cette fiction. Je suis heureuse de te revoir sur une de mes nouvelles fictions. Tu es toujours fidèle au poste à ce que je vois.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Dans les alentours du village d'Oto, un groupe de shinobi brigand sévissait par leurs méfaits les plus dangereux comme sanguinaire. Ils parcouraient le monde et les villages cachés afin d'attraper des femmes et des enfants pour les vendre dans des maisons de plaisirs. Ou simplement comme esclave. Tuant toutes personnes osant leurs tenir têtes. La rumeur voulait que c'était sous les ordres d'Orochimaru l'un des trois sennin légendaire. Or celui-ci avait été tué par Sasuke.

Naruto ou plutôt Shinigami l'anbu avait été envoyer pour espionner les actions du groupe ainsi que de tous les tuer. Une mission de rang S. Rien de mieux que de travailler en solo. Ce n'était pas sa première mission en solo, mais au début, il était avec un deuxième anbu qui lui montrait les ficelles du métier pendant les premiers temps et de voir comment il s'en sortait. Il avait d'ailleurs su montrer ses compétences sans jamais utiliser son chakra, n'utilisant seulement que ses kunaïs en tridents ainsi que deux wakizashi. Des sabres dont la lame n'était pas plus grande de trente centimètres pour un meilleur travail au corps à corps.

Le fait de ne pas utiliser son chakra aurait pu le freiner, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Naruto mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas utiliser de chakra pour pas être reconnu, et que sa soi-disant mort fut révélée comme un mensonge. Bien que cela en était un, il voulait rester mort, ça lui permettait d'évoluer et de montrer à son hokage qu'il était digne de son respect et sa confiance. Comme avec le feu Hiruzen Sarutobi qui avait pleinement confiance en lui déjà enfant. Les seules fois où il utilisait son chakra s'était pour la technique du déplacement instantané le Shunshin no jutsu. Une technique de son père, sauf qu'il l'avait amélioré pour utiliser très peu de chakra. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin de sceau pour se déplacer grâce à son fidèle démon interne. Il avait juste à visualiser l'endroit à dix mètres pour se déplacer. Ne laissant derrière lui qu'une fumée noire comme le ferait un ange de la mort.

Une technique redoutable pour éviter les attaques ennemies, si bien que son binôme quand il devait travailler avec quelqu'un, disait qu'il ressemblait au Namikaze. Il le nomma Shi Kemuri, la fumée de la mort. Car quand il l'utilisait, il tuait toutes les personnes sur son chemin pour amener à bien sa mission. Sans faire distinction du sexe ou de l'âge de la personne.

Naruto tuait, il tuait tout le monde dans le noir. Bien qu'il ait des états d'âmes à devoir parfois prendre la vie d'un enfant, il le faisait rapidement en donnant le moins de souffrance possible. Il suivait les ordres sans jamais se rebeller. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception… Il avait tué les ninjas brigands et tous les esclaves avec eux. Esclaves qui avaient demandé grâce pour certains, tandis que d'autres demandaient la mort. C'était des journées comme celle-là que le jinchuriki avait le plus de mal dans son travail.  
Tuer des Innocents… Souvent après ça, il se mettait contre un arbre retenant la bile qui montait dans son œsophage. Cette envie de vomir ses tripes en voyant tout le sang qui était autours de lui.

Le sang de personne ne demandant qu'à vivre en paix. Cet acide qui remontait dans la gorge le brûlait. Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir de la culpabilité d'avoir fait son travail. Et bien qu'il soit Shinigami, il ne pouvait être insensible face à toutes les âmes innocentes qu'il avait fauché dans l'ombre. Et comme chaque fois qu'il tuait, il fit ce qui était juste. Il enterrait les morts aux âmes innocentes.

Il scellait les brigands dans un rouleau pour les apporter en preuve à son hokage avec haine. Il avait joué avec eux avec sadisme comme un chat avec une souris, il était le chat en l'occurrence. Une trainée de fumée noire, un trident se plantant dans la nuque traversant jusqu'à la gorge. Une tête qui tombe sous les deux lames avant de disparaitre et de réapparaitre comme par magie. Une heure… Une heure pour tuer toutes les âmes… Et près de toutes la nuit pour enterrer les innocents…

Quand le jinchuriki aidait les âmes innocentes pour leurs salue vers le paradis, il priait pour eux, il chantait pour eux pendant des heures. Priant Amaterasu la déesse soleil pour que leurs âmes aillent dans la lumière et Hachiman pour que la guerre s'arrête de prendre la vie.

**A cry help, a distant whisper**

_Un appel à l'aide, un murmure distant_

**A foreign nation calling our name**

_Une nation étrangère appelle notre nom_

**Sent to hell, to reach for heaven**

_Envoyé en enfer, pour atteindre le paradis_

**To serve in the dark, as light in the black**

_Servir dans les ténèbres, telle une lumière dans le noir*_

Dans ces moments de prière, Naruto abandonnait son masque de Shinigami et son alerte, il avait besoin d'un moment comme ça pour les honorer, pour les aider. Il pleurait pour eux, car personne ne le ferait et ne le fera jamais à part lui. Il tenait le compte des âmes innocentes dont il avait pris la vie. Espérant que quand son tour viendra, quand le dieu de la mort lui tendra la main pour l'emmener, il pourra retrouver ces âmes et leurs demander leurs pardons avant de demander d'aller dans le Yomi, le monde souterrain, le monde de l'impur. Que son âme aille en enfer. Il accueillera la Mort comme la plus vieille amie au monde. Ce dieu qui l'accompagne depuis la naissance.

Dans cette forêt, un homme tapi dans l'ombre avait entendu des bruits étranges, marchant seul allant vers ce bruit jusqu'à une clairière. Il vit des hommes tomber les uns après les autres à une vitesse fulgurante et surprenante. Il n'avait jamais vu une tel vitesse dans toute sa vie de ninja.  
Non… Cet homme se déplaçait instantanément, il regardait ce combat perdu d'avance des hommes qui essayaient de combattre un fantôme. L'un deux avaient crié que c'était le ninja Shinigami… Shi kemuri… La fumée de la mort… Il avait en face de lui, l'anbu de Konoha le plus fort. Il avait entendu parler de lui et de la peur qu'il inspirait à ses ennemies.

Il fauche sans état d'âme et avec sadisme les ennemies, mais tuant aussi les innocents avec compassion. Cet homme n'était pas comme tout le monde, comme les autres anbus. Il tuait avant d'honorer en donnant une sépulture et une prière aux personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé.

Fascination…

Oui, il était fasciné de voir cet homme enterrer ces gens avec douceur et prière. Enlevant son masque devant chaque personne et leur donner un baiser sur le front. Comme pour dire que ton âme soit en paix. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Qui pouvait-il être ?

La lune éclairant l'homme devant lui qui s'était retourné à moitié, il vit les larmes et la moitié du visage…

* * *

*Sabaton – A light in the black


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark love secret**

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni même l'univers de Naruto.

Correcteur(ice) : Plus personne depuis un très long moment. Si une personne est motivée, je serais heureuse de lui donner de quoi corriger. En attendant, j'espère ne pas trop faire de fautes.

Couple : Itachi x Naruto

Bonne lecture Amicalement votre Amaranphine

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

L'homme caché derrière les arbres avait pu voir le visage de l'anbu le plus craint et jamais il ne se serait imaginé que ce soit lui. Lui le gamin braillard qui courait à tout va en criant haut et fort qu'il voulait devenir Hokage. Il pensait comme tout le monde qu'il avait été réduit au silence par la mort. Or, il était la mort elle-même. Fauchant tout sur son passage.  
Le regardant dans le silence jusqu'à la fin. Il le regardait enterrer les personnes dont il avait pris la vie, les respectant comme s'ils étaient des personnes chères à son cœur.

Kami-Sama… Il n'avait jamais vu une telle bonté et sérénité chez une personne. Et sans se rendre compte, l'homme caché à l'abris des regards était venu à la rencontre du shinobi le plus puissant.

Le craquement des feuilles sous ses pieds avaient fait réagir au quart de tour l'anbu qui venait de terminer son travail du deuil. Il s'était retourné vivement vers le bruit tout en remettant son masque sur le visage. Un homme avec une cape noir au nuage rouge lui faisait face. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme… C'était Itachi Uchiha qui se tenait devant lui. Celui qui avait massacré tout son clan et qui cherchait à le capturé afin de lui extraire Kyuubi.

Le ninja manquant marchait en direction de Naruto d'un pas lent et assuré, le visage neutre. Et plus il marchait dans la direction de l'anbu, plus celui-ci reculait d'un pas avec prudence. Même en tant que anbu, il n'était pas sûr de rivaliser contre un membre de l'Akatsuki. Et si Itachi était devant lui, ça voudrait dire que Kisame n'était pas loin non plus.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici Uchiha ? Demanda-t'il avec méfiance.

Naruto était près à se carapater le plus vite possible afin de ne pas avoir à combattre cet homme. Combattre celui qui avait tué tout son clan sauf son petit-frère. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il avait fait ça. Tuer son clan… Sa famille…

\- J'ai entendu ton nom Shinigami. Et je voulais voir à quoi tu ressemblais… Naruto…

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Il savait qui il était ! Il devait fuir au plus vite, trouver Tsunade et lui dire la gravité. Que son identité secrète avait été découverte ! A moins qu'il combatte et qu'il le tue pour que tout cela reste secret. Or cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait se mettre en danger et mettre en danger son démon. Qu'il risquait peut-être de se faire capturer et de mourir aux mains des hommes de l'Akatsuki.

L'aube était en train de pointé son nez dans cette forêt dense, Naruto se mit en position de combat avant de disparaitre d'un coup et de se retrouver derrière l'Uchiha afin de le prendre par surprise. Il n'avait que cette solution là pour garder son statut de Anbu et de mort.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il sentit l'anbu derrière lui, se retournant vivement, il avait bloqué les deux mains du jinchuriki qui avait sortit ses deux sabres. Il le repoussa plus loin quand un coup de pied vers l'avant avait été donné à son encontre.

\- Je ne veux pas me battre Naruto…

Près à reprendre le combat avec un déplacement instantané, le réceptacle s'arrêta à trente centimètres du nukenin. Etonné qu'Itachi ne l'attaque pas. Que voulait-il alors ? Et puis…

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser en vie après ce que tu viens de découvrir. Je dois te tuer !

Prêt à reprendre le combat, Naruto fut repousser une nouvelle fois par le nukenin qui ne voulait pas le combattre. Et à la place, Itachi trouva une solution pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en voulait pas à sa vie, ni même à son démon. Il projeta un corbeau qui entra dans le corps de l'anbu.

\- Va au manoir Uchiha et tout saura tout. Je ne te veux aucun mal Naruto. Ni même à Konoha… Je garderai ton secret jusque dans la tombe…

Et en un pouf, le nukenin avait disparu de la plaine. Tombant au sol, Naruto se demanda ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les mots du corbeau restant gravé dans sa tête.

…

En rentrant de sa mission, Shinigami avait vu quelques-uns de ses anciens amis qui le regardaient avec respect. Si seulement, ils savaient qu'il n'était autre que Naruto Uzumaki, ils se moqueraient de lui ou ils auraient peur de lui. Marchant en silence jusqu'à la tour de l'hokage, il avait son rapport de mission ainsi que les preuves de sa réussite.

Il entra part la fenêtre afin de surprendre sa Baa-chan adoré, elle dormait paisiblement sur son bureau. Surement qu'elle avait encore bien abusé du saké.

\- Hokage-Sama… Dit-il doucement tout en posant sa main sur son épaule et de la secoué.

La légendaire pigeonne se réveilla doucement, levant le regard avant de voir le masque du démon. Elle poussa un crie de bonheur, elle avait tellement eux peur qu'il se fasse tuer dans cette mission. Ça faisait un mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu son petit protéger.

\- Kami-Sama ! Tu es enfin rentré.

Elle le prit dans ses bras en le serrant fort contre elle. Tsunade était heureuse de le voir en vie, elle se sentait tellement soulager de le voir devant elle.

Après avoir donné son rapport de mission et avoir fait un rapport oral, la légendaire pigeonne l'avait invité à la suivre dans un endroit sécurisé pour discuter entre eux en toute tranquillité avec Jiraya. Elle avait certaines choses importantes à lui dire, et Naruto avait aussi de même à le faire.

Tsunade avait sorti du saké et trois coupelles qu'elle avait posé sur une table et ils commencèrent à discuter. Elle lui avait informé que Sasuke était rentré au village avec l'équipe Taka et qu'ils étaient logé dans son ancien appartement pour une meilleur surveillance depuis une semaine et qu'il avait tué Itachi. Et qu'elle allait devoir le relâcher rapidement à cause du conseil. Naruto enleva son masque et regarda avec surprise son hokage. Tout comme Jiraya qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Il n'a toujours pas tué son frère je l'ai vu il y a trois jours !

\- Et mes sources me disent qu'il est toujours envie ! Renchéri le pevy-sage.

\- Pardon ? S'écria la princesse des limaces.

\- Ouais pendant ma mission… J'ai rencontré l'Uchiha. Y'a un truc qui ne colle pas avec cette histoire…

Naruto fronça les sourcils cherchant une explication mais rien ne lui vint. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais il y avait un truc qui ne collait pas avec cette histoire. Sasuke qui rentrait au village sans avoir tué son frère et mentant ouvertement à l'hokage. Le blond prit une coupelle de saké qu'il vida cul sec avant de se resservir et de resservir les deux Sennin.  
Cette histoire n'avait aucun sens, vraiment aucun…

\- Itachi a découvert que j'étais Shinigami… Mais il m'a assuré qu'il ne dira rien et qu'il était fidèle à Konoha… Bon sang y'a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche avec ces Uchiha de malheur ce n'est pas possible !

Il vida sa coupelle avant de l'abattre sur la table en soufflant de frustration.

\- Pardon ! Il sait que tu es Shinigami ! Comment c'est possible ? Naruto ! Tu as toujours fait preuve de prudence. Crie t'elle contre lui.

\- Je sais mais là je… J'ai tué des enfants et j'ai dû vomir la bille qui me prenait. J'ai dû enlever mon masque et il l'a su comme ça.

Tsunade se calma rapidement en sachant la sensibilité de son protéger quand il fallait tuer des innocents. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Mais elle avait peur pour lui. Lui qui avait tout fait pour rester mort et faire en sorte de protéger Konoha dans l'ombre. Elle lui servit une nouvelle coupelle avec Jiraya qui lui tapotait l'épaule.

Tuer des innocents n'était jamais facile…

…

Après sa discussion avec les deux légendaires, Naruto marchait dans la rue en titubant un peu. Tout le monde savait que l'anbu de la mort avait deux vices. Le saké avec l'hokage et les hommes. Bien que pour la deuxième, il ne se montrait pas…

Shinigami rentra chez lui en passant devant le dernier des Uchiha qui le regarda avec un air suffisant.

\- Quoi ? Demanda platement Naruto derrière son masque.

\- Un anbu qui boit… C'est nouveau… J'ai entendu parler de toi Shinigami.

\- Moi aussi et pas en bien. Répondit l'anbu avec indifférence reprenant son chemin vers sa maison.

Naruto reprit son chemin, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir à faire à Sasuke. Il ne savait pas quoi mais tout en li ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Si Sasuke était si digne de confiance, il n'aurait pas menti. Il ne serait pas parti. Et lui n'aurait pas fait cette stupide promesse à Sakura… Non… Ils avaient tous grandi, et malheureusement leurs chemins s'étaient séparés.

Et lui… Il était mort et le resterait


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark love secret**

Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Couple : Itachi x Naruto

Note d'auteur : Le chapitre est un peu court mais je l'aime ainsi ^^

Réponse aux commentaires :

_Kaoribirdy81 –_ Merci vraiment ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant que les premiers chapitre !

_Malyss64 –_ Merci beaucoup ! Oui j'avais envie d'un Naruto différent. Il y'a tellement de Naruto petite chose fragile dans les fandoms.

**Chapitre 3**

Caché derrière son masque de Shinigami, Naruto avait repris son chemin après avoir croisé le cadet des Uchiha. Et pourtant en marchant, il sentait le poids du regard de son ancien coéquipier sur son dos. Or son corps se mit en alerte, les poils de sa nuque s'étaient doucement redressés. Oui… son instinct lui disait de ne pas rester là. Quelque chose en lui était encore plus noir qu'à l'époque où ils étaient genin… Il continua à marché droit devant lui malgré qu'il titubât sous le trop plein de saké, et même sous cet état d'ébriété, il était encore capable de se téléporter. Ce qu'il fit sous le regard noir de Sasuke qui fut surpris juste après sa disparition.

L'anbu devant lui venait de disparaitre ! Il avait pensé que toutes les histoires sur Shinigami n'étaient que des racontars d'idiot. Mais il lui semblait que non, un sourire narquois se fit sur son visage. Cet homme était vraiment intéressant.

…

Naruto s'était téléporté plusieurs fois avant d'arriver devant une petite maison un peu en retrait dans le village. Sa maison n'était peut-être pas cachée aux yeux des autres, or celle-ci était sécurisé pour tout intrus. Le blond avait mis des sceaux sur toutes les fenêtres et les portes extérieures comme intérieures. Seul lui pouvait les passer sans subir une attaque effrayante.  
Sa maison n'était certes pas très grande, mais elle lui suffisait, la structure en bois était traditionnelle d'un bois clair et bien entretenue. La maison se composait un salon chaleureux pour se détendre devant la tv et simple et d'une cuisine ouverte où on mangeait sur le bar. Il n'y avait pas de salle à manger. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt quand on vivait seul, il avait préféré faire un coin lecture avec de belle bibliothèque. Qu'elles soient pour des livres comme des rouleaux de travail ou d'apprentissages. L'étage se composait d'une chambre en mezzanine et d'une autre pièce qui était la salle de bain.

Cette maison lui était suffisante, elle ne lui appartenait rien qu'à lui. Pas de crédit, pas de loyer à payer rien mise à part les factures courantes et encore… Il n'était presque jamais chez lui avec ses missions de anbu. Et quand il rentrait chez lui, c'était toujours là même chose.

De la poussière par tout…

Et il devait chaque fois faire un kage bushin no justsu pour pouvoir faire le ménage, enfin ses clones pendant que lui allait nettoyer la poussière de la salle de bain et de prendre une longue douche pour se décrasser et aller dormir la minute d'après. Il s'était lavé et séché avant de s'effondrer nu comme un ver sur son lit pour s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto s'était habillé d'un simple haori bleu ciel et d'un pantalon en toile noire, son visage et ses cheveux blond caché par du tissu et le masque du shinigami. Le blond anbu n'avait aucune envie d'utiliser un jutsu de dissimulation d'apparence. Il était aussi fainéant pour cette partie. Marchant dans le village au petit matin où tout les commerces commençaient à s'ouvrir, il venait faire quelques courses pour les quelques jours où il sera à Konoha. Il avait fait le tour des échoppes avant de retourner chez lui et de tout ranger. Il prit un petit déjeuner rapide avec un café avant de s'installé près d'une fenêtre.

_« Je ne veux pas me battre Naruto »_

_« Je ne te veux aucun mal Naruto. Ni même à Konoha… »_

Depuis quelques jours ces deux phrases lui tournaient dans la tête, il ne comprenait pas nukenin. Qu'avait-donc à Itachi à l'esprit, il lui avait fait ingurgiter un corbeau au sharingan… Il lui avait dit que toutes ses réponses étaient dans le complexe Uchiha. Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller et de comprendre ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il avait mangé son déjeuner pensif avant de partir à l'exploration du domaine.

…

Le domaine Uchiha devant lequel il était, était totalement à l'abandon devant lui, il l'était déjà depuis presque dix ans, seule la maison de son ancien coéquipier et du nukenin semblait encore bien malgré que personne n'y vivait quand Sasuke partit du village. Il y entra lentement en regardant autours de lui. La poussière et les araignées avaient élus domicile dans la maison et avec prudence Naruto s'avança dans la maison cherchant un peu partout quelque chose qui l'interpellerait mais rien. Il avait fouillé partout dans tout le domaine du clan Uchiha après avoir visité la première maison avant partir de maison en maison.

Naruto ne trouvait rien avant de descendre dans une cave secrète qui semblait abandonné depuis bien plus longtemps que le massacre Uchiha. Il y était rentré et avait été subjuguer par tout les rouleaux et les papiers jaunies par le temps. Il fouilla partout, et lu tout ce qu'il pouvait. Le jinchuriki mort était là depuis des heures lisant tout ce dont il pouvait et tout ce qu'il découvrait était différent de tout ce qu'on lui avait dit ou appris. Il avait tellement appris en quelques heures qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il referma tout ce qu'il avait lu et de sceller la pièce avant de retourner chez lui.

Effondré sur son canapé, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, rester dans son canapé ou partir ? Et il partit sa curiosité était tellement grande qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus rester à rien faire. Il s'était téléporté rapidement dans tout le village allant jusqu'à chez l'hokage.

Devant Tsunade, il lui demanda une grosse semaine de congé pour se reposer et partir quelques jours pour se détendre. C'était un mensonge, mais il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il avait besoin de voir Itachi Uchiwa pour lui demander si tout ce qu'il avait lu était vrai. Et son hokage ne se douterait jamais de ce qu'il ferait. Elle avait confiance en lui, et elle avait accepté sans problème sa demande d'une semaine de congé et qu'il parte quelques jours. Elle lui avait écrit un laissez-passer officiel avant de lui dire au revoir et de revenir ressourcé.

A peine avait-il eu son autorisation qu'il était parti en coup de fumé jusqu'à la porte principale où il montra le laissez-passer aux gardes et de partir dans la forêt. Une fois hors de porté de vue, il se mit à courir rapidement tout en se téléportant par moment. Il se rappelait de certaine information sur les grottes cachées qui appartenaient à la famille Uchiha. Allant dans chacune d'entre elles pour ne visiter plus que la dernière qui se trouvait dans la vallée de la fin. Il chercha l'entrer qu'il trouva dans la manche de la statue représentant l'un des ancêtres des Uchiha.

S'avançant dans le noir pendant plusieurs dizaines de mètres, il vit une lueur crépiter et danser au loin, son cœur s'était accéléré à chaque pas jusqu'à être dans la cachette où se trouvait la personne qui lui répondra peut-être à toute ses questions.

\- Tu as été plus rapide que prévu… Naruto-kun…

La voix sombre et basse du nukenin de rang S s'éleva doucement à ses oreilles, et c'est là qu'il le vit sortir de l'ombre.

Le blond se figea à la vue de l'homme qui avait tué son clan… Clan qui semblait l'avoir mérité d'après ce qu'il avait lu ces dernières heures.

\- Alors ? As-tu donc découvert quelque chose d'intéressant ? Sinon tu ne serais pas là. N'est-ce pas ? Avait continué l'Uchiha.

\- C'est peu dire… J'ai lu tellement de chose que je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais dû savoir. Comme la cachette ici ou les autres. Ou bien même la raison du comment et du pourquoi tu as tué tout ton clan…

Alors Naruto avait lu presque tout ce qu'il se trouvait dans cette cachette abandonnée du clan Uchiha, le corbeau se mit à sourire légèrement quelques secondes avant de redevenir stoïque. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au blond. Il lui avait donné un secret équivalent au sien d'anbu. Il l'avait vu grandir les premières années, il savait qui était le jinchuriki.

\- Que veux-tu savoir d'autre Naruto-kun ?

Itachi montra la table et les deux chaises se trouvant dans la pièce pour qu'il s'installe avec lui à table avant de sortir du saké. Pour que tout ce qui se dira ici, restera ici dans une promesse à l'alcool de riz. Et l'anbu accepta en s'installant en face de lui pour parler de ce qu'il avait pu découvrir. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark love secret**

Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Couple : Itachi x Naruto

Note d'auteur : Je suis très heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise, et je prends énormément de plaisir à l'écrire. Malheureusement dans les prochaines semaines, j'aurais du mal à écrire à cause du travail. Mais je vais faire en sorte d'écrire le plus de chapitre possible cette semaine où je suis en congé pour publier un chapitre semaine. Si j'y arrive mdr.

Réponses aux commentaires :

_Doceeris : _ Et bien voici la suite merci de ton commentaire j'espère que tu aimeras encore ce chapitre. Et que tu continueras à me lire. J'aime beaucoup aussi le couple Itanaru.

_Kaoribirdy81 : _Tu vas être contente ^^ chapitre 4 qui débarque !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

Itachi s'était installé à table en face du blond avant de verser un peu de saké dans leurs coupelles. Pour lui la tradition de boire cette coupelle était importante pour signer un pacte non-verbale qui signifiait que tout ce qu'il lui dirait, resterait entre eux. Et Naruto le comprit, il avait pris la coupe en même temps que le corbeau dans le plus grand silence avant de boire avec lui l'alcool de riz.

Une fois cela fait, Itachi se détendit doucement sur sa chaise, il avait vraiment raison d'avoir eu confiance en Naruto. Il l'avait vu grandir de bambin en enfant puis un adolescent. A ses yeux qui portaient le don héréditaire, il était un jeune homme plein de ressource, rusé avec une bonté sans limite. Une empathie qui n'égalait aucune autre. Il l'avait pensé mort comme tout le reste du monde.

Ce jour-là, il avait eu énormément de peine pour le blond. Il s'était dit qu'il aurait dû vivre et être reconnu à sa juste valeur comme le voulait feu Minato. Il était venu aux obsèques du blond en catimini pour honorer le fils du quatrième, le protéger du troisième et soutenir dans l'ombre la cinquième qui l'avait toujours considéré comme son petit-fils. Et bien qu'il fit en sorte de ne pas se montrer sous les yeux tous, il avait déposé un tournesol sur la tombe une fois seul.

L'ainé des Uchiha avait aussi des questions pour le blond, surtout sur sa présumé mort et comment était-il devenu le Shinigami.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de regarder tous les papiers secrètement gardés de ton clan ?

Naruto avait commencé les hostilités, et ça n'étonna pas du tout le corbeau qui sourit discrètement.

\- Je voulais que tu saches tout. Parce que je te fais confiance, je t'ai vu grandir, réfléchir, te battre et bien d'autre chose. J'ai vu aussi comment tu aimais ton prochain malgré la douleur de ce qu'on t'a fait subir. Malgré le rejet et les menaces, malgré la violence verbal ou physique. Tu te relèves toujours et tu les aides encore. Répondit le corbeau.

Naruto l'écoutait tout en servant une deuxième coupelle de saké pour eux deux. Il le regardait dans les yeux, cherchant une seule once de mensonge. Et dans les yeux noirs abyssales, il ne vit aucune lueur qui aurait pu lui faire douter de ce qu'il disait ou de ce qu'il lui dirait. La deuxième coupe avait été dégusté plus lentement que la première, et Itachi savait qu'il allait devoir reprendre la discussion pour que tout ce qu'avait lu le jinchuriki soit vérifié par ses yeux comme par sa voix.

\- J'ai tué mon clan en laissant la vie sauf à Sasuke pour protéger le village, protéger les personnes y habitant. Pour protéger le fils du quatrième, pour te protéger. Je ne voulais pas que mon village tombe entre les mains de mon père qui avait tout manigancé pour faire tomber le troisième. Et de surcroit de faire de toi une arme. Je ne pense pas avoir réussi si tu es devenu anbu et que tu te fais passer pour mort. Pourquoi donc ?

Naruto s'était attendu à cette question, il savait que sa réponse serait importante et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui mentir comme il mentait à la face du monde. Et s'était aussi à se mentir à lui-même si il faisait ça. Il but une petite gorgé de saké avant de répondre posément. Ce qui surpris légèrement le corbeau qui ne le montra pas. Le jinchuriki avait toujours été quelqu'un d'entier et un peu grande gueule.

\- Je ne suis pas une arme. J'ai décidé de le faire pour protéger mon village comme toi dans l'ombre. Et le seul moyen et qu'était que tout le monde pense que j'étais mort. Avec Tsunade baa-chan, nous avons tout manigancé pour que je puisse évoluer. J'ai toujours été une espèce de dernier mort, un looser me faisant passer pour raté. Mais le Jiji-san savait mon potentiel depuis toujours, il a toujours cru en moi comme le fait Baa-chan actuellement. Et je me rappellerai toujours de ce qu'il m'a dit un jour.

Naruto sourit doucement à la pensé qui le traversa en pensant à l'hokage qui lui avait fait comprendre ses mots que bien plus tard.

\- Je n'étais qu'un enfant qui ne comprenait pas ses mots. Mais ils sont restés gravé en moi… « On ne vit qu'une fois, souviens-t'en ! Ne fait pas de choix que tu regretteras par la suite. L'important est de vivre et de mourir comme on le veut… Cependant… Quel que soit le style de vie qu'on a adopté, on ne peut pas se soustraire à son devoir quand il faut protéger un être cher… Quelqu'un que l'on aime du plus profond de son cœur et en qui on a toute confiance… Tu as sûrement quelqu'un comme ça ? » Je ne les comprenais pas parce que je n'avais personne de cher. Mais avec le temps, j'en ai eu des personnes chères dont j'avais et j'ai encore toute confiance. Tsunade en fait partie. Elle accorde sa confiance en moi et son amour sans aucune limite comme je le lui donne. Et bien que jiji soit mort, il a aussi été une personne précieuse. Tu devrais comprendre puisque ta personne précieuse est Sasuke. Alors qu'il ne le mérite pas. Je sais que tu as fait ça pour le protéger et le rendre plus fort afin de te tuer. Tu aurais dû lui dire la vérité même si il était jeune. Il aurait pu comprendre, il aurait pu plaider en ta faveur…

Le blond n'avait pas pu continuer, car le possesseur du Sharingan l'avait fait arrêter de parler avec ses yeux rouges et d'un signe de main. Le blond déglutit légèrement en voyant le regard rubis brillant. Les émotions de l'Uchiha ressortaient bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Et il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il réagirait à ce qu'il disait.

\- Mon petit-frère ne doit jamais rien savoir. Il n'a pas à le savoir… Dit-il froidement avec menace. Faisant bien comprendre au blond qu'il ne devait rien lui dire.

\- Je sais. Calme-toi Itachi-san, je ne vais rien lui dire. A vrai dire… Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Il irait mettre à feu et à sang le village. Et je doute que tu aimerais ça. Et je serais obligé de l'exécuter si il faisait quelque chose contre Konoha. Et toi aussi. Vu que tu es toujours un ninja du village en infiltration au sein de l'organisation de l'Akatsuki. Et c'est une chose de le savoir, comme de le faire. Je n'imagine pas à quel point tu dois te haïr pour avoir tué ta mère et ton père. Tu veux qu'il te tue pour abrégé la souffrance et la douleur que tu ressens pour ce meurtre.

Pour la deuxième fois, Naruto fut arrêté dans ses paroles, mais physiquement. Itachi l'avait empoigné au niveau de son col pour le coller au mur plus menaçant que jamais.

\- Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que je veux !

La main bronzée vint doucement se poser sur celle du corbeau, son regard se fit plus doux avec un léger sourire aux lèvres compatissant.

\- Itachi-san… Je le sais tout ça. Je sais que je ne peux pas comprendre ces sentiments et ces envies que tu as. Ni même la douleur que tu peux ressentir ou même l'envie que tu as de mourir pour ce que tu as fait. Mais je sais ce que ça fait de n'avoir personne, d'être seul, réellement seul. D'être orphelin, d'être haï pour quelque chose qu'on ne mérite pas. Tu es innocent Itachi, tu as juste fait ton devoir.

Lentement Itachi se calma, les yeux bleus doux du jinchuriki ne le jugeait pas et n'essayait pas de le comprendre. Il savait le comprendre sans même connaître ce qu'il ressentait sans même avoir dû faire la même chose. Il le relâcha pour lui tourner le dos afin de remettre de l'ordre dans le bazar qu'il avait provoqué parce qu'il n'avait pas su garder son sang-froid. Il redressa la table et les chaises avant de nettoyer le sol des débris de porcelaine et du saké.

\- Tu étais un enfant, un enfant Itachi. Tu as dû faire quelque chose de tellement atroce que ton âme résonne la douleur. Je la sens. Mais c'était ton devoir. Ta mission. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire.

\- Arrête… Arrête s'il te plait… Demanda bassement Itachi.

Sa douleur était si grande d'avoir dû tuer son clan, sa mère… son père… Il aurait aimé ne pas le faire, il aurait aimé que cet acte soit donné par quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il avait été le seul à pouvoir le faire. Le seul qui aurait pu le faire en ayant eu la chance de pouvoir laisser vivre Sasuke. Son précieux petit-frère.

\- Tu n'es plus seul Itachi. Je suis là… Je serais dans ton ombre, tu as toute ma confiance.

Les mots du jinchuriki l'apaisaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, il avait raison il était un enfant à l'époque. Assez âgé pour tuer et comprendre ses actes, assez âgé pour suivre les ordres, mais pas assez pour ne pas être influé.

Et Naruto… Il avait oublié que lui n'était qu'un nouveau-né de quelques heures quand il fut haï par le reste du village, par le monde qui y habitait. Traité comme un monstre qu'il n'était pas.

Il était deux monstres aux yeux des autres, mais ils n'étaient que deux hommes ayant pris deux chemins différents. Avec le même objectif…

Protéger le village… Protéger ses habitants. Même si, ceux-ci les détestaient, même si ils devaient mourir, il mourait pour eux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark secret love**

Disclaimer : Le monde de Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Couple : Itachi x Naruto

Correctrice :

Réponses aux commentaires :

_Gatitapri :_ Je suis contente que tu as aimé ! J'espère te revoir pour les chapitres suivants ^^

_Kaoribirdy81 :_ Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant cette histoire. Je serais très heureuse de t'avoir comme correctrice. Tu peux me retrouver sur facebook sous le pseudo : Ammarie Alias Amaranphine

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **

Cette nuit-là, ils avaient discuté durant des heures, s'arrêtant de temps à autre quand la discussion ou le sujet devenant trop risqué pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils avaient un peu refait le monde tout en buvant lentement du saké jusqu'à la première lueur de l'aube. Naruto n'avait pas manqué de sortir de la grotte afin de se mettre sur la tête de Madara pour regarder le soleil se lever en compagnie de l'Uchiha.

Jamais il n'avait été accompagné pour regarder l'aube prendre place sur les ténèbres, c'était son rituel de voir le jour se lever. Une nouvelle journée s'annonçant, un jour de plus où il était en vie, où il avait encore l'espoir d'un lendemain meilleur. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Itachi avait enfin pu voir un peu de lumière dans les ténèbres qui l'habitaient depuis si longtemps. Il se sentait bien ce matin, et c'était grâce au blond.

Lui avoir parlé lui avait fait du bien. Et même si, ils en étaient presque venus aux mains quand le sujet Sasuke était venu sur la table. Les propos de Naruto sur son cher petit frère ne lui avaient pas plus. Il ne voyait pas celui-ci être à ce point mauvais. Et bien qu'il ait menti comme quoi il l'avait tué, L'ainé des Uchiha pensait que c'était une stratégie pour l'avoir et le tuer. Or, pour Naruto, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il lui avait dit que son âme était devenue tellement sombre et mauvaise qu'il en avait eu des sueurs froides, qu'il était sûr qu'il manigançait quelque chose. Itachi avait toujours pensé que le jinchuriki serait l'ami et le soutient de son frère pour toujours. Mais il s'était rendu compte que Naruto ne lui faisait plus confiance. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le blond ne voulait pas avoir à faire à lui. Peut-être qu'il y avait eu un évènement qui avait cassé leur amitié rivale. Un jour il devrait peut-être lui demander.

Et le corbeau n'y croyait pas, il était bien trop jeune pour que son âme soit à ce point souillée. Il se dit que c'était peut-être la marque. Mais elle avait été scellée, donc ça ne pouvait pas être réellement ça. Peut-être un masque. Pour Itachi, son petit frère était comme un innocent, Naruto pensait qu'il était devenu dangereux pour Konoha.

\- Quand repars-tu à l'Akatsuki ? Demanda le blond

\- Surement demain soir… Lui répondit l'Uchiha toujours en regardant les couleurs orangé et rosé disparaitre lentement au fur et à mesure que le soleil se levait.

Ils étaient restés là assis dans le silence le plus complet jusqu'à ce que les lueurs de la nuit soient totalement dissipé. Naruto se leva doucement enlevant rapidement son kimono, ne gardant que le débardeur en résille et son pantacourt noir avant de se laisser tomber dans la cascade en sautant à pied joint. L'homme de l'Akatsuki le regarda faire un instant avant de le voir sauter à l'eau. Ce mec était totalement fou ! N'avait-il donc pas peur de la mort ?

Le plongeon en piquet de Naruto avait retenti dans un plouf reconnaissable, de longues secondes s'étaient écoulé sans que le blond ne remonte à la surface. Légèrement inquiet, le corbeau était descendu rapidement sur la berge afin de chercher le jinchuriki avec ses Sharingan.

Ce mec était imprévisible ! Comment avait-il pu devenir anbu s'il sautait si vite dans le vide pour rejoindre le monde des morts ? Or, ce qu'il vit dans l'eau le surprenait. Naruto était en train de pêcher, il attrapait du poisson pour leurs petit-déjeuner.

Décidément, il n'avait pas fini d'être surpris par cet énergumène suicidaire !

Naruto était remonté à la surface avec deux poissons qu'il jeta sur la berge, il leurs coupa la tête d'un geste rapide et sec avant de les nettoyer. Mais où avait-il appris ce genre de chose ? Ce n'était ni en mission et encore moins chez les anbu qu'on apprenait des techniques pareilles pour attraper des animaux ou des poissons pour les manger.

\- Comment ? Demanda l'ainé des frères Uchiha.

\- Quand on vit seul depuis aussi longtemps que moi. Qu'on n'a pas assez d'argent pour acheter dans un commerce de la nourriture, on apprend à se débrouiller. On devient rapidement un chasseur et un trappeur pour arrondir les fins de mois. Je te jure toute la nourriture que les villageois gâchent. Ça devrait être interdit… Combien de fois je n'ai pas fouillé dans une poubelle parce que les gens jetaient des fruits ou des légumes passés de date sur l'emballage ou légèrement flétri…

Naruto faisait les poubelles ? Vivre en étant un jinchuriki et haït de tous ne devait pas être facile. Il commençait doucement à comprendre un peu mieux le comment et le pourquoi de sa supposé mort. Il l'avait fait pour vivre libre de toutes entraves que tous lui mettaient. Ne pas rester à faire du surplace, évoluer, devenir un homme et non une marionnette entre les mains du conseil.

Avoir une vie descente…

Au final, malgré son imprévisibilité, il avait une grande maturité. Trop grande l'adolescent de seize ans qu'il était. Il le voyait encore sous un nouveau jour. Combien de visage avait-il ? Qui était-il vraiment ? Quel était sa vraie personnalité ? Combien de masque portait-il ? En avait-il encore plus ? Sûrement autant qu'il le fallait pour vivre et survivre…

Une mascarade tellement parfaite, un être entier qui ne se soucie pas que des humains. Les animaux en faisaient partie. Le corbeau l'avait vu tué les poissons avec méthode en essayant de ne pas faire souffrir l'animal plus que nécessaire. Il était certain que le blond ne mangeait de la viande qu'en mission.

Il respectait toutes formes de vies…

Et pour ça, Itachi avait un profond respect pour lui.

Le porteur du sharingan se décida finalement à aider le jinchuriki en préparant le feu qui servirait à cuire le poisson. Il avait mis des pierres en cercle parfait avant quelques brindilles et deux bûches de bois sec avant d'enflammer le tout avec son élément de prédilection. Il ne restait plus qu'à cuire les deux poissons.

Une dernière discussion autours d'un feu tout en mangeant avant de devoir se séparer. Car Naruto avait besoin de prendre un peu de vacance avant une prochaine mission. Il ne lui avait pas dit où il allait. Le blond pouvait être secret… Autant que lui. Et ce fut dans le calme qu'ils mangèrent avant de partir chacun de leur côté.

Une promesse silencieuse de se revoir afin de parler ensemble. Ils avaient trouvé l'un en l'autre une personne qui pouvait un temps soit peu comprendre les sentiments de l'autre. La détresse de l'autre, sa pour autant comprendre totalement.

Une écoute, un soutient, …

Un ami…


End file.
